


Patience is a Virtue

by SebAfterSunset



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, BDSM, Bratty Subs, Canon Disabled Character, Dom Charles Xavier, Dom Magda, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Plugs, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Sub Erik Lehnsherr, Teasing, fem domme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebAfterSunset/pseuds/SebAfterSunset
Summary: Erik's always eager. Maybe a bit too eager. Magda comes up with a plan to teach him the result of impatience and it's a plan the three of them will enjoy.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Magda (X-Men), Erik Lehnsherr/Magda (X-Men)/Charles Xavier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019





	Patience is a Virtue

**Author's Note:**

> a fill for MCU rarepair bingo, square 'Plugs'
> 
> Every time I sit down to write something explicit I'm like 'this is it. the one I'll make 100% pwp' and it always ends up basically being feelings with a sensual overlay. aaaanyway, enjoy erik being a little whiny and his doms trying to reel him in
> 
> third scene is just erik/magda and the fourth scene is just charles/erik, if you came looking for those ships in particular

Erik is, for the most part, a wonderful sub to have. He's well behaved and handsome and so eager to please it nearly breaks Magda's heart in pieces to think of someone undeserving getting their hands on him. Sometimes, though, Magda can get a bit tired of how his eagerness to please as quickly as possible often translates into him doing things for efficiency's sake. It's not that her boy can't give her a show when she wants, it's simply he's often too caught up by other things for the possibility to even cross his mind. Magda is busy watching her boys start without her, as they usually do, when she decides it's time to do something about it. 

He does everything right, technically. He helps arrange him and Charles on the bed and uses plenty of lube and stretches himself out before anything. But he does it all so  _ quickly.  _ It's clearly just crossing off a check mark to say he's done it. Magda likes a little show from both her boys and that means Erik will have to learn to be a bit more patient eventually. She stands up from where she's sitting, making a little disappointed noise as she approaches them. Charles spots her first and brings his hands down to Erik's thighs to stop him before he can settle himself down atop Charles. Erik takes a moment too long to catch up and winds up having to come to a stop while awkwardly half perched atop Charles when Magda comes close enough to put a hand on his shoulder. His muscles strain to hold him up and in place and Magda has to admit, it makes for quite the view from her perspective. 

Magda pouts down at him, pretending she doesn't even notice him struggling to stay upright, and cradles Erik's chin in her hands. "Did no one ever tell you not to rush a good thing, Erik?" 

"What do you mean?" he asks, breathless. She'd bet his mind is still half focused on other things and on wanting Charles inside of him as quickly as possible. 

"You're so very lucky I love you, aren't you?" she murmurs. Magda takes a moment of pity on him and guides him off Charles, so he can at least sit down properly. It doesn't do much to take away the disappointed, lost puppy sort of look on his face, but at least he's paying his full attention to her now. "Now, I can't fault you for not following instructions, because you do get yourself ready properly and with all the necessary precautions, but you speed right through it, darling. So impatient." 

"Oh. Well. I'm just eager to get to Charles, I suppose," Erik mumbles, shrugging. 

He's always shy and a bit of a mess when she has him like this. Not that she minds it. She loves stripping down her boys from powerful, confident public figures to who they are when they're alone with her. She glances over Charles, who doesn't seem as sheepish as Erik, seeing as he's not the one getting a scolding, but he does seem almost equally confused. Magda just shakes her head and leans forward to press a kiss to Erik's forehead. 

"I think we'll use the weekend to teach you a thing or two about patience. For now, why don't you clean off and go sit?" she instructs. 

She knows that having to sit off to the side to just watch is torturous for Erik and his face certainly shows it. He looks so disappointed, Magda almost feels bad. Halfheartedly, he tries to argue, "But... But Charles..." 

Charles knows better by now than to try to intervene in matters that Magda deems important enough to interrupt for, so he just meets Magda's gaze and shrugs. Magda chuckles and gives Erik a proper kiss, one she ends with a nip to his bottom lip so he'll remember who's in charge around here, and gestures towards the corner of the room with her head. "Don't you worry about Charles. I'll take good care of him. Go on." 

And once he's settled down, Magda undoes the front of her robe and goes to take her husband's place atop Charles. At the same time she reaches down to guide Charles' cock into her, she leans over to pepper his neck and shoulders, so sensitive since his accident, with gentle bites and kisses. Oh yes, well taken cared of indeed. Magda would never leave one of her boys wanting. 

****

Magda takes her sweet time with Charles, which the both of them enjoy thoroughly and leaves Erik going absolutely mad in his corner. It's exactly what Magda had been hoping to achieve and she's more than a little self satisfied when she finishes cleaning herself and Charles and finally approaches Erik again. She brushes his hair back off his forehead gently and sits herself down on his lap, pretending she doesn't notice the way he whimpers in frustration when she does so. 

"Are you ready to learn a thing or two about patience? And about not rushing through things?" Magda asks, settling herself so she's looking down at him. 

Erik groans and lets his head fall back against the wall with a dull thud. "You mean that wasn't the lesson?" 

"Oh, darling." Magda laughs. "Of course not. That was just me and Charles having a bit of fun." 

"You're going to kill me, y'know?" Erik murmurs up at her, though he's smiling up at her as he does. 

Magda chuckles and kisses the top of his head before getting off him and leading him over to the bed. "Of course not. I have far too much fun with you to get rid of you that easily." 

"Lucky me," he remarks. Erik lays down on their bed, pressed up close to Charles, who leans up to give him a kiss that distracts him for a few moments. When Erik pulls back again, he looks over towards Magda. "All right, then. What evil sort of punishment did you have planned for me today?" 

"It's not evil," she insists, rolling her eyes. She pinches his side, a gentle admonishment for being so cheeky when he's technically in trouble, but the truth is, she loves him like this. "Charles, would you be a dear and fetch the box of toys for me?" 

Charles nods and shifts himself to sit up in bed so he can lean over and grab the box from the lowest drawer of their nightstand. Erik eyes it warily, which, fair enough. Her - and, often, Charles - use the things in here to torment him more often than not. Of course, Erik had been an active participant in picking all the things out and he enjoys them all almost more than they do, but Erik loves pouting and being grumpy more than anything. No matter how he actually feels about anything. 

Magda opens it and retrieves one of Erik's favorite plugs, a purple one that's just big enough to keep him from forgetting it's there, but not so obtrusive that he won't be able to go about his day. "I think some time with just your own methods would do you well, no?" 

"Must you always dole out punishments in riddles, love?" Erik complains, sighing. It's the suffering, sort of bored but clearly intrigued under the surface sigh that Erik's been practicing since they were teenagers. 

"I mean," she says, studying his face closely for any sign he might object or hate the idea (because her Erik is wonderful, but he's always had more pride than does him well), "that Charles and I are going to get this plug inside you and it'll be there for... let's say until Sunday evening? How's that sound to you, Charles?" 

Charles, who more often just goes along with what Magda says than provides actual recommendations, startles a bit when Magda speaks up, but he recovers quickly and nods. "I think that sounds like a perfectly reasonable timeline." 

"Perfect then. Until Sunday evening. We'll have a nice weekend staying in and whenever Charles and I take a liking to it, you'll be perfectly ready for us to bend you over the nearest flat surface and take you. No hold ups or waiting, since you seem to like going through things so quickly, right?" Magda says, handing the plug over to Charles and reaches to pat Erik's cheek, which always looks especially pattable when he's pouting. 

"All right then. Get on with it," he grumbles. 

Which is exactly what's gotten him in this situation in the first place, which he must know. But Erik's always liked to test the limits, get a bit testy and see how far he can go. Magda's long since learned not to even react to it. She just kisses his cheek and pats his head like he's an unruly schoolboy. Charles passes her one of their tubes of lube and she spreads some out onto her fingers, making sure to take her time, because every second longer she hesitates, the more Erik starts to squirm underneath her. And there are few things she likes more than tearing away at his calm and collected exterior he works so hard to maintain. 

When she reaches down to press against his entrance, he's still stretched open from earlier. She's not surprised and really, she's sure if she'd lubed the plug up and gone at it slowly, there wouldn't be any need to stretch him out anymore. But that's the whole point of this, isn't it? How she likes to see him take his time, be patient with it all and give her a bit of a show, even when it's not entirely necessary. She'll take her time with him. She presses two fingers into him at a time and spreads them wide, pressing along his inside walls. She scrapes at them with her nail, gently enough to not do any damage, but enough that it stings and leaves him with the sort of ache he likes. Erik breathes out a shuddering breath and drops his head against Charles' shoulder. 

Charles presses a kiss to his hair and arranges him to lean back against his chest. He's been quiet, the way he usually is when Magda is doling out punishments and he's afraid of overstepping. But he speaks up now, just softly enough for all of three of them to hear, and murmured into Erik's ear. "You like that, I know you do. See? There's value in going a bit slow sometimes. Value in the journey, not just the destination."

"Don't quote greeting cards at me," Erik grumbles, starting to go breathless from Magda's wandering fingers. "I didn't hear you complaining earlier." 

"Of course not. You've got a captivating aura to you. You can make anyone go along with your evil deeds," Charles accuses, just before pulling Erik closer into a kiss. 

Magda watches fondly, because they're ridiculous and all hers. She couldn't be more pleased. She lets her fingers wander further, brushing up against Erik's prostate. He's always been sensitive. Needs to start with a few gentle brushes here and there before she can really start teasing him properly. But even this gets him riled up. He chokes on a moan, always having been the type to try to stay stoic even amidst all this, and moves his head to hide his face away in Charles' neck. She lets it happen, because he simply looks too adorable for words, hidden away like this. His cock twitches against his stomach and starts pooling precome on a dip at his abdomen. Instinctually, Erik reaches for it, but Magda bats his hand away quickly. 

"No, no. You're very funny if you think you'll be coming tonight after all this," Magda chastises. She moves his hand up towards Charles, so he can hold him in place. 

Erik sighs, resigned to his fate. He'd probably suspected it even before reaching down for himself. Magda brings his other hand up towards her, to kiss the inside of his wrist. He'll always cause troubles like this, she's sure. It's part of what she loves so much about him. He's so eager to please and he can follow instructions absolutely perfectly, but he'll always have that grouchy, troublemaking streak inside him. It comes out in moments like this not because he wants to cause trouble, but really, because it's testament to how much he's come to trust her and trust the three of them all together. She loves his little attitude, to the end of the world and back. 

Content that he's stretched out enough and that he's had just enough pleasure to drive him mad without any satisfaction, Magda pulls her fingers out once more and reaches for the lubed up plug. She eases into him without much preamble and then pats his thigh when she's done. "There. You'll let me or Charles know immediately if you have any discomfort," she says. It's not a suggestion. 

"I will," Erik promises, nodding. 

It's not his strong suit, speaking up when he's uncomfortable or unhappy, but Magda trusts that he'll at least do it to keep her pleased. She nods and kisses his head before giving his thigh a squeeze. "All set, then. Be a dear and go fetch some wet towels to clean us up." 

And as soon as that's done, Magda pulls him back down for some long overdue cuddles and falls asleep there, cushioned between her two boys. And truly, who would ever want to be anywhere else? 

****

Erik had grumbled surprisingly little before going to sleep. Magda's not going to question that gift too much and is just happy to get a few drama free cuddles at night. In the morning, she wakes up to the smell of coffee, which Erik's set down on on her nightstand for her. She can recognize him trying to apologize in his own way from a mile away, but she doesn't comment on it. It's always made him clam up to be called out on the nice things he does. So she just reaches out to take his hand, bringing it close enough to kiss his knuckles, and then lets him go off to finish breakfast and his morning routine before sitting up in bed. Charles is already awake, sipping at coffee Erik's brought him and paging through a book. A perfect sort of Saturday morning. 

Magda leans over to give him a good morning kiss, as well. "I see Erik's made his rounds." 

"He did. You know how he gets when he's trying to apologize without ever actually admitting he's done wrong or saying the words 'I'm sorry'," Charles agrees, smirking knowingly at her. 

"Oh, trust me, I know. I've been dealing with him since we were little kids." She laughs. And loving every second of it, of course. There's a reason she's stayed together with her middle school sweetheart for so long. But marriage with Erik is certainly not for the fainthearted. 

"And I commend you for your bravery, darling," Charles promises. He pats her knee fondly. "He's making breakfast right now." 

Magda eyes their box of toys, still out from last night, and hums deviously. "Would you be terribly disappointed if the wait for breakfast is a little longer than expected." 

Charles laughs. He knows where her mind's gone, of course. "Be my guest."

Magda goes to their box and retrieves one of their strap ons, which she puts on over her sleeping shorts with well practiced ease. Once double checking all the straps are secure in place, she grabs one of their travel sized bottles of lube to take downstairs with her. Erik's at the stove, making breakfast crepes by the look of it. He glances briefly at her when she walks in and then does a double take when he spots that she's wearing one of her strap ons. 

"Right now?" he asks, looking longingly at the crepe batter on the counter. 

"Unless you're safewording out of it," Magda says, going over to him and creeping her fingers along the waistband of his sleeping shorts. 

"No. I'm green as can be," Erik assures her, shaking his head. He still sighs. "But breakfast..." 

"Will still be there in ten minutes." 

Magda clears out a spot on the counter - away from the stove, mind you - and manhandles him over. Neither of them is under the impression that Erik wouldn't be able to easily resist her moving him around. He could overpower her with one hand tied behind his back and without any use of his mutation, probably. But he doesn't and that's what makes Magda enjoy it so very much. He gives himself over completely to her. 

She's not going to forget how much of a gift that is anytime soon. Even now, as she bends him over the counter and tugs his shorts down, her hands have a reverent touch to them. She loves that he's hers to do this with and that's not going to change anytime soon. She eases the plug out of him and leaves it down on the counter, to be handled later. He's still loose enough that she could probably add a bit of lube to the toy and take him like this, if her goal was to make it sting and ache for hours later. But it's not. Quite the opposite, in fact. 

So she takes her time lubing him up and stretching him out before anything else, despite his grumblings that it's overkill. She shushes him after a bit of complaining, and he actually stops, miraculously. For someone who wants to be good and please her so badly, Erik's always loved complaining a bit too much to forego it completely. Not that she'd change him for anything in the world. When there's not any sort of doubt that he's stretched out enough, Magda slicks up the toy more than it probably needs and lines up against his entrance. 

"Ready, darling?" she asks, squeezing his side. 

Erik groans softly. "I've  _ been  _ ready." 

"I know. And now you're all worked up and eager. And when we're done, this will all have been twice the fun. There's value in taking your time to do things properly," Magda insists once more. 

She presses into him, with one swift movement that banged up his hip bones uncomfortably against the edge of the counter. Erik lets out a satisfying groan. He lets his head hang down between his forearms, where he's holding himself up on the counter. Strung up like this, Magda's sure she could take him apart until he was just a boneless pile of goo in her lap. If that were her goal. But today, that's not what she's aiming for. Maybe some other day, she could have her fun with him like that. Today, she just rolls her hips into him, relentless and without a pause. (If Erik hadn't just been so worked up by her, he probably would have made some snappy comment about her exalted patience not being present now. Lucky for him, he didn't.) 

Every few thrusts, when she angles herself in a way she knew would brush up against his prostate or when she thrusts into him with a bit more force behind it, he would let out a strangled groan. Erik could be quiet, so she makes sure to appreciate each and every noise she got out of him. But regardless, as much as she enjoys knowing he was enjoying himself, this wasn't about him. As with many times when she took him like this, Magda concerns herself primarily with bringing herself pleasure. It's awkward and muted, thrusting into Erik in such a way that the base of the strap on rubs against her clit through her sleeping shorts, but hearing Erik's breathless moans more than make up for it. She'd have plenty of opportunities this weekend to have him pleasure her properly, she's sure. 

Lately, she's been doing her best to get Erik to come without touching his own cock and to come simply from having someone inside him and the stimulation to his prostate. Considering he normally had his orgasms strictly rationed out, he'd gladly taken that deal. Today, though, Magda reaches around to take hold of him and strokes along with her own motions. She is, after all, trying to teach him a lesson in the good things that come from being patient, and what better way to show it? Erik's grip on holding himself up grows shaky for a moment and he just barely catches himself from falling down against the counter. 

"Ma'am? Am I allowed to come?" he asks, so sweetly that it's a wonder anyone is ever able to deny him anything. 

Magda leans down to kiss the back of his neck and nods. "Go ahead, darling. Whenever you're ready."

Erik doesn't need much more encouragement than that. Magda only has to give his cock a few more pumps before he comes, spurting his seed along his belly and the counter. Magda thrusts into him a few more times, until he starts to whine from oversensitivity, before pulling back. She's sure she can convince Erik to get her off with his talented mouth before he goes back to cooking. She's debating whether to mention that to him first or whether to ask him to lick up his come off the counters, when they're both interrupted by Charles wheeling in towards their dining area. 

He seems amused, but not surprised, to see the small mess they'd made on the kitchen island. "Do you two have any idea how often this kitchen has to be cleaned and sanitized because of your fooling around? Probably more than the rest of the neighborhood does in ten years. Combined." 

"Don't look at me. It was Magda's idea," Erik insists, still looking a little loose limbed as he leans up against the counter. "I was just trying to make us all breakfast." 

"Classic Erik. Reaping the benefits of something and then going off to complain about it," Charles teases.

"Well, he'll complain a bit more this morning," Magda decides, undoing the straps and shimmying out of her shorts. 

She sits up on the counter and tugs Erik closer to settle between her legs. It's rather obvious what she's asking for and Erik catches on in a heartbeat. As does Charles, who just rolls his eyes in fond amusement and goes off in search of cleaning supplies for when they're finally done. Now it really is the perfect Saturday morning. 

***

Charles is the pushover. Everyone knows that. It's one of his key personality traits in just about every aspect of his life. His students know he'll always grant an extension, no matter how undeserving the circumstances. His friends always ask him for favors because they know he'll say yes to anything, And here at home, it's a well established pattern that Charles is the one who hesitates most before handing out punishments and who always tends to go a little easier on Erik, because he can't help but let his heart go soft whenever he's around him. 

It's no surprise, then, that Erik spends a suspicious amount of his punishment hanging around Charles' office. He's not even pretending to make small talk with him, simply camping out in a corner of Charles' office with a book. Charles is busy grading, which is a torturous enough process, so he doesn't bother telling him off. Their house isn't big enough that Erik can really hide, so he's sure if Magda had a problem with it, she would have come by to fetch him already. He doesn't mind working with a lurking process. 

Or, actually, he doesn't mind working when the lurking process is quiet and lets him concentrate. It's another matter entirely when Erik starts sighing loudly and grumbling under his breath. If Charles had to guess, he'd say that Erik's starting to argue with the author of whatever he's reading. It's a habit that Charles finds adorable, so long as he's not trying to work a few feet away. 

He takes his reading glasses off and rubs his forehead, trying to muster up a bit more patience. "Erik? Darling? Can you maybe keep it down while I grade? Some of these students are difficult enough to understand when I have my full concentration." 

"Hmm?" Erik looks up, confused like he's only just realized he's been doing that. "Oh, yes, of course. My apologies. You know how I get sometimes." 

"Oh trust me. I know." 

Charles shakes his head fondly and goes back to his grading. Glad that's out of the way. Now he can go back to being productive so at the very least, his Sunday can be completely free. That's his plan, at least, but not even five minutes later, Erik is back to his grumbling and complaining. Charles had asked him once, to no avail, why Erik spends so much time reading things he knows he'll hate. By now, Charles' strongest theory is that Erik just enjoys being angry. 

Which is fine and all, more power to him, but not when Charles is just trying to get his work done! He puts his pen back down and takes a steadying breath before rolling his chair out and over to the couch again. Erik doesn't even notice him until Charles has transferred himself to sit down next to him, at which point he looks up sheepishly. 

"Yes?" 

"Did I not just tell you to quiet down?" Charles points out. 

"Sorry, I got a bit too into my reading. It won't happen again, you can go back to your grading," Erik says. 

He tries to pick up his book once more, but Charles grabs it out of his hands and puts it down on the coffee table. "No, now I've gotten my rhythm disrupted and I think it's about time I take a break anyway." 

"A break, hmm?" Erik repeats. He knows perfectly well what that means, after all. He's been involved in many of Charles' grading breaks in the past. 

"I can spare five minutes, I think. Especially if you make them entertaining for me. What do you say, love? Give me a bit of a show." 

He reaches down to undo his trousers and tug his underwear down and he's never been happier that he'd chosen to go with an implant instead of pills. It allows for ambushing Erik in moments like these. Because even though Charles had pretty much lost all sensation in that area after the accident and their sex life had changed to be much less penis oriented, there's still a lot to be said for how absolutely stunning Erik looks when he's riding a dick. 

Truly, worthy of being placed in art museums. And Erik, greedy little cockslut that he is, certainly doesn't mind humoring Charles in this regard. Even if today he pouts a little while he unbuttons his shirt and does quick work of undressing. 

"I should have known you were in on Magda with this, setting me up into a trap here," he grumbles. 

"A trap?" Charles laughs. "Darling, I was just trying to grade. You brought yourself right into this one." 

He helps Erik straddle him and moves his hands down to grip his arse. Normally, he'd take some time just trying to unravel Erik, get him writhing and moaning and begging. Today, though, he's just going as quickly and efficiently as possible, because he really does want to be finished with grading those papers. Erik really should have known better than coming in and being distracting on today of all days. 

As quickly as he can bring himself to work, he reaches down and gives the plug a gentle tug to get it out. There's a lube bottle tucked away between couch cushions here - there's lube hidden in far too many places around this house - and Charles grabs that to slather a bit on himself and just enough in Erik so it won't hurt him. 

He pauses to check in with Erik that he feels stretched out enough, which just gets him an annoyed grumble. No surprise there, knowing Erik, but it never stops him from asking. Confident now that Erik's as ready as he needs to be, he reaches one hand down to the base of his cock and the other to Erik's waist to help guide him down onto him. 

Charles might not be able to feel this anymore, but losing that had made him pay far more attention to other aspects of the process. Like, for example, Erik's face as he bottoms out, which Charles will insist is ten times more beautiful and satisfying than sensation on his dick ever was. 

Erik's always gorgeous, but in that moment, right between the stretch and burn being too much and just right, he's a work of art. Erik tries to be stoic during all aspects of life, but even he can't help it like this. It's like his reactions slip out of him unintentionally, which only makes it that much more attractive to Charles. He's learned to tell the exact moment he bottoms out from Erik's face and nothing more. His mouth always parts in the same way, just enough for the softest of sighs to escape him, like he's trying to keep quiet, but his body absolutely refuses. Charles has dreams about that sigh sometimes and how it leaves Erik's tongue peeking out through his teeth afterwards. Who wouldn't? 

And his eyes always fall half shut, leaving just a glimpse of their green peeking out from under his eyelids. It's a green that Charles will swear is never as bright as when they're being highlighted by the dusting of pink that lights up Erik's cheeks when he's just barely out of breath. Charles has considered photographing this scene more than once. Someday, he probably will. For now, he just leans forward to press a kiss to Erik's flushed forehead before he can do anything. 

"You're absolutely gorgeous," he murmurs. 

"Save your sweet nothings for someone who actually cares," Erik grumbles, which Charles has learned is just Erik speak for 'thank you, I don't know how to accept a compliment'. 

Charles just hums sweetly, as though Erik hadn't responded like the grump master he is, and leans forward to kiss his cheek. Again, sweetly, because he prides himself on being a perfect gentleman, even when his cock is up to the hilt in someone. Once he's gotten enough of being sweet and he's sure he's maximized Erik's mortification, he moves his hands to Erik's waist and gives him a bit of jolt there. 

Erik takes the hint quickly and starts rolling his hips against Charles'. He has to leverage himself against the couch to do it, which leaves him leaning over Charles, but that just gives Charles better access to kiss and nip his neck and shoulders. Sure, he doesn't feel pleasure in the way most people would define it and it's not like back when he was a kid, but he'll be damned if anyone can name a prettier sight than Erik bouncing on his cock. 

"You truly are a sight for sore eyes, darling," Charles murmurs. Better than grading papers, that's for sure. 

He reaches down between them and takes Erik’s cock in his hand, gripping it tight enough that it falls just short of painful. It's the sort of thing that Charles will never really understand, but he knows gets Erik absolutely wild. Erik is predictable at least. Push him towards the edge, play with the fine line between pleasure and pain, and he'll be putty in anyone's hands. Even now, he immediately lets out a low keen and arches up towards Charles' hand. 

Erik's head tips forward from the pleasure, which is absolutely fine by Charles, because it puts his lips closer to Charles' neck, where he very much does feel pleasure. Even more so after the accident. Charles lets out a soft groan when he feels Erik's lips biting at his skin and starts stroking him properly now, in time with Erik's rocking. He's not sure Magda would approve, but Erik's certainly earned it. 

"If you promise to be good the rest of the weekend, I won't even make you beg to come," Charles offers, swiping his thumb along the head of Erik's cock, simply because he likes seeing him squirm during times like these. 

Erik only grunts in reply, which is rather standard for Erik when he's in a bit of a mood and about to lose control. Charles has some pity and gives him permission to finish whenever he's ready. It doesn't take another thirty seconds before Erik falters mid hip roll and comes, splattering on Charles' hand and both their stomachs. (And regrettably, Charles' favorite blue shirt.) Charles dips into the edges of his mind as it happens, riding along his orgasm with him. When he pulls back again, it's with a pleased hum. 

"You see the things that being good will get you?" Charles teases. He leans forward and gives him a chaste kiss. "Much better than being a grouch." 

"I wouldn't have you on this couch with me if I hadn't been a loud grouch, now would I?" 

And, shamefully, it's only now that Charles realizes he's been played. Which... damn. He should have seen it coming. It's a good thing Erik makes such a pretty player or he might actually be upset about the whole thing. 

*** 

Erik's managed to deal fine with this little game until now. Sure, it had been a bit inconvenient sometimes, but it's not like it's been the worst punishment he'd ever earned himself. He can see their point about enjoying things and making them last, of course, but it had hardly been the end of the world. He sees their point about patience, sure. He'd missed having a bit of a cuddle during the day or having a fun lead up with foreplay and sensuality, but it's not as though it had ruined his enjoyment. He just hadn't enjoyed it to the maximum potential. Nothing he couldn't deal with. A few of the rounds he’d shared with Magda hadn’t even been all that different than normal. She’s just as weak around him as he is around her. 

Of course, he should have known better than to get cocky. Magda had always saved her strongest weapons for last. Erik doesn't see it coming because he doesn't consider this a possibility at all. He's in their shared bathroom, going through his night time skincare routine, which they all know is sacred. Erik doesn't settle down for a night if his skincare routine isn't done. He doesn't keep himself looking so young off luck and good genes alone. There's a lot of hard work and product that goes into it! 

(He's even taught it to Magda and Charles to help him with if he's ever too spacey to get it one before sleeping. And not just a quick run through of it. He'd gone over every step in painstaking detail and quizzed them all after, with fake decoy products on the shelf to make sure they really knew which ones they were meant to be using. Erik takes this seriously.) 

It never even occurs to him that Magda might interrupt his skincare time. It's just an unfathomable thing to him. But there he is, not even about to start it or just finished, but right smack in the middle. Magda grabs onto the waistband of his sleeping pants and tugs him closer to her. He can already see from the gleam in her eye what she's thinking. 

"Right now? Really?" he asks, pouting at her. "I'm in the middle of something right now." 

"Well, you're about to be in the middle of something else. Come along now." She steers him away from the bathroom sink and back over to their bedroom, where Charles is already sitting down on their bed and staring him down hungrily. 

Erik can't help but pout a bit, even if it is terribly childish. "You're just being mean now." 

"Color?" Magda asks, rather unfazed by his grumbling. 

And even if he's not happy about his skin care routine being interrupted, it's not something he would actually safeword over. Just do a lot of pouting and scowling about. So he mumbles, "Green." 

Magda doesn't seem surprised and she just kisses his forehead before giving him a playful shove back onto the bed. "All right, then. As I said, you're about to be in the middle of something else." 

Erik lets himself be moved around the bed until he's sitting with his back up against Charles' chest. It's always a comfortable place to cuddle and one of his favorite ways to be laid out when Magda does whatever she pleases with him, but that's because it's not usually right in the middle of his skin care routine! Even pressed up against Charles like this, he's still pouting a bit when he thinks of the toner that hasn't made it onto his skin yet. Magda just looks amused by it all as she shimmies out of her night dress and goes to straddle his hips. 

Oh. That changed things a bit, didn't it? It wasn't very often Erik was the one to do the fucking. He's perfectly happy with things being that way, but he couldn't deny that his cock twitches against his thigh and starts hardening at the thought. This was usually saved for special occasions and treats, certainly not when he was technically mid punishment. Magda can probably tell what he was thinking because she didn't do anything, just reaches down and squeezes his waist. 

"Are you going to behave this next week?" she asks. "Because things like this are meant for good boys, you know." 

Erik can't help himself. Instead of an easy agreement, he pouts up at her a little. "Are you going to stop interrupting my skincare routine?" 

Charles' chest rumbles with laughter beneath him. "Of course you'd be the one to try to negotiate in this situation. I don't think the cards are in your hands, darling." 

"Eh. Worth a shot." Erik shrugs and barely bites back a grin. And sure, he's half hard and horny and he's still got a plug up his ass, but mostly, his chest just aches with love, because he's the luckiest guy in the world to have not one, but two people around who take care of him and can have a good laugh while they all have sex. 

Magda can always recognize his sappy thoughts from a mile away and she rolls her eyes fondly as she leans down to kiss him. "It's in your hands whether your precious skincare routine is interrupted or not. It always has been." 

"All right. All right, I see your point. I'll be good. And I'll be a bit more patient, okay? Now... Can we agree that my skincare routine is sacred and get a move on?" he asks, arching his hips up more towards Magda.

Good thing they're all in a good and forgiving mood, because Magda just chuckles at him and has Charles hold his wrists back while she adjusts herself over him and settles in to ride him. And yeah, Erik's chest is still lit up with love because he's the world's luckiest man and anyone who thinks otherwise is fooling himself. 


End file.
